Earth Wars
by claws2501
Summary: A girl, abandoned by the Jedi on a routine mission is picked up by the Sith. Follow her as she is goes on a mission which will take her far away from everything she holds dear to a small planet called Earth where she must make the ultimate choice, a choice that not only will change her but the course of the war and the entire universe. Pairings of OCXOC, hints of anidala and OCXOC
1. The promotion

**so this is a new story that just flew out onto the paper, and just thought I would just lay out a bit about the story and the disclaimers etc. before you guys read it because the setting is particularly well explained. **

**1. It is set in the age of the empire, at the end as it crumbles against the rebel onslaught. **

**2. Starkiller is my OC but just borrowed the name because I thought it sounded good, so the name belongs to George Lucus (or is it disney now) but the characteristic traits belong to me. **

**3. Starkiller is Sideous's apprentice not Vader's**

**4. It will eventually be set on planet earth but it will take a while to reach there and it is not based on earthlings somehow connecting with the Force.**

**5. This story is very much unlike any other Star Wars fanfic I have done before so if you could review it then it would be very helpful. **

* * *

The floor was cold, that was the first thing that was noticed as Starkiller knelt down awaiting the order that she had so desperately fought for, trained for, even killed for. She half smiled at the floor as she remembered with relish the blood she had spilled in vengeance of her suffering.

"What are you smiling about?" Starkiller shivered, the voice that had trained her echoed around the openness of the atrium which Starkiller was knelt in, the thin papery voice of Sideous. She looked up until she saw the edge of her master's black cloak laying right in front of her. She drops her gaze hoping he didn't notice.

"Nothing my lord" she said slowly trying not to betray how her heart raced, how she trembled with anticipation, she felt rather than saw him smile the tendrils if satisfaction snaking through the swirling darkness of the room.

"You lie well" Sideous rasped caressing the girl before him with the force. "But not good enough" he growled smiling slightly as Starkiller winced with some invisible pain. "Do I need to repeat the question?" He hissed rhetorically.

"No my lord" Starkiller whispered this time it was impossible for Starkiller to keep the excitement from her voice. "It's..." She paused trying to find the words while pushing her memories through the force, the scream of her enemies, the boredom during her time in the senate, the enjoyment of manipulating her opponents out of the field of play. She pressed them onto her master trying to make him feel the raw energy she was currently feeling.

"Stop!" Sideous commanded and the force was silent once more. "Enough" he groaned. "Vader taught you well, you are ready" he said leaving Starkiller slightly disappointed, she knew her master's praise was readily sought but rarely given, so why did it sound so empty?

"Thank you my lord" she whispered with reverence as she was due, they both knew it was a turn based phase to go through, something that meant little to either party, but they both ignored it. Still she flinched as she heard something fall next to her, still ducked her head into her chest as if she was to receive a blow. She stayed like that for sometime, body curled in upon itself to protect her vital organs, when no blow was forthcoming she tentatively looked just beyond her feet, just beyond her safe personal bubble to where a braid of human hair lay, her hair, her braid the one she had cut from herself years ago.

"Feel it" Sideous rasped. "Pick it up" he said, smiling cruelly. "Listen to the force". She did as she was hidden listening to the hums of the force, she looked at the coloured strands, wound into the hair in very specific patterns, she stroked each ribbon following its line through the braid as she remembered why she had received them. Her master had been so proud of her. She smiled slightly and she knew that Sideous was too, so this is the ultimate test Starkiller thought, how can I cope with my past. A locked door in her mind rattled trying in vain to gain her attention but she ignored it to entranced by the light side of the force and how it sang around the braid, warming her up and blinding her after so long in the dark. She clung to the braid as a child would to its teddy longing for those carefree moments again, the kind words, the thoughts of how it would never end, her master's smiles and gentle nudges pushing onward to do more. She looked up at Sideous and he faltered as he studied her force signature.

"Master" Starkiller heard herself whisper although to her past master or her present master she wasn't sure.

"No!" Sideous commands. "Stop!" He says again desperately trying to regain his hold on the darkness when so much of it was breaking away in the light. "I am not your master anymore" he whispered, this time it was Starkiller who had faltered, the light dimming to grey. Sideous sighed with relief, the light had shaken him, he would need a word with Vader if he were to take on another apprentice who could remember the ways of the Jedi teachings.

"My lord" the girl whispered her face disfigured with pain. "But..."

Sideous smiled his apprentice, abandoned by the Jedi and now scared of being rejected by the Sith.

"Quell your fear young one" Sideous hissed "I am mealy stating how you can now join our forces, I am no longer your teaching master so to speak. Starkiller looked up a triumphant smile appearing on her face.

"Master" she breathed with happiness and reverence the old excitement coming back.

"Arise Darth Starkiller and take your sabers he proffered two sabres from inside his robe, one Starkiller recognized instantly, the second however was a strangely foreign designed, Jedi her instincts whispered to her confusing her further.

"Master?" She asked taking the hilts.

"Look at it, what do you see?" She studied the sabre igniting it to reveal its humming oasis coloured blade, she stated at it the vibration of the hilt in her hand promising of loyal serving and battles to come. As she extinguished the blade she noticed some crude carvings on the hilt, messily done by a young in experienced force user.

"The moon and the stars" Starkiller murmured and then she closed her hand in anger clamping down on the hilt as she closed her eyes flashing back to that fateful day...the heat of Musafer, the sweat dripping down down her face as she ran her master close behind her, the trip, the fall...then the pain both physical and physiological.

"Yes" whispered Sideous smiling at the torture of the young Sith Lord.

"Master" Starkiller gasped resurfacing to the present. "Master I cannot accept these until I have conquered my fear" Sideous's smile grew wider.

"But fear is good young one, in moderation it will make you a good warrior."

"Fear is good?" Starkiller repeated confused at the new direction of not only her master's teaching but also that of the Jedi's.

"Fear is good" Sideous repeated. "Fear aids self-preservation" he explained slowly and Starkiller was reminded once again of how grandfatherly he was, how he truly was the only father figure in her life after her previous one had renounced her. After all use chided herself, evil was just a matter of perspective" she frowned slightly, a small increase appearing and filter her head in-perceptively to the side.

"You are afraid of pain, you learn it as a youngling" Sideous calmly changes tact and approaches the topic from a different angle, ever the teacher, he was rewarded by a slow nod of the head from his ever attentive pupil. "As a result it stops you doing anything stupid" he whispered emphasizing his point with a harsh poke through his training bond.

"Oh" Starkiller exclaimed suddenly understanding what her master was trying to say.

"Oh" Sideous echoed smiling. "Now you understand that you are ready?" He asked.

"Yes my lord I am ready" Starkiller said determinedly. "I am ready for my ultimate mission."

"The ultimate mission" Sideous corrected mildly before moving away from his throne and his ex-student and towards a holo-table where he activated a holo of a planet similar to Naboo but to the learned Sith Lord Starkiller could make out the subtle differences, a piece of land here, or a lake there that told her that it wasn't Naboo or any planet in her galaxy.

"This planet looks like Naboo" Starkiller started."but.." She trailed off waiting for her master to follow up on the brief.

"This is planet earth, it is not in our galaxy, or even in our time, but rather in the past and the dominant species is Homo-Saipan and is a relatively primitive planet." Starkiller looked at him curiously, she had heard of that planet before she was sure of it...she shook herself forcing her sluggish brain to concentrate on the briefing she was receiving. "Your task is to travel back and get to this planet" Sideous concluded.

"My lord" Starkiller started foreseeing a host of problems associated with the brief, or rather lack of the brief. "My lord...er how?" She asked summing all of her doubts into one word. Sideous smiled,

"Wen you reach the solar system you will have memories implanted into you as if you have always been on the planet and you will be placed in a certain location chosen based on safety. From there you will locate the device" Sideous smiled widely knowing that earth would be his ex-apprentice's true test, and his own test as well, was he a good enough teacher and manipulator to not have her turned to the light on the planet, would she kill anyone who got in her way. If she came back alive and unscathed she would certainly be a worthy replacement to Vader. Starkiller nodded unaware of her master's thought direction.

"I understand my lord" she whispered her hand clenched in a fist. "I swear I will not fail you" Sideous smiled it at her sureness the arrogance of youth he thought fondly of a time he used to be like ha,

"Of course you won't" Sideous hissed. "Go pack your things" he said dismissing her.

"Yes my lord" Starkiller said before turning on her heels and walking towards the door. As it slides open, the mechanical noises echoing around the room Sideous turns back to her.

"Starkiller" he whispered, characteristic traits from his alter ego Palpatine bleeding through his entire body language. Starkiller pauses, curious as to this new take on her master's perspective. "Be careful" he whispers, his words barely being received by Starkiller. At the warning Starkiller walked out, not accepting it nor declining, barely able to breathe past the lump in her throat.

She arrived in her quarters at record time as she walked in she was rewarded with the familiar deep metallic breathing that was her other master, or rather now her equal, and the one whom had brought her to the Jedi temple as Anakin skywalker, and had been there to stop Sideous killing her when he thought her power's too limited.

"Master" she whispered as she entered and out of habit dropping down on one knee bowing before her superior, now colleague she reminded herself but remained still on one knee waiting for her senior in age to recognise her new rank. Her actions elicited a chuckle, once maybe a handsome one, one whine would have had married women fall on their knees but that was a long time ago, back during the clone wars, a time which Starkiller only just remembered but she would never forget who Vader used to be: Anakin Skywalker, lover of padmé, her ex-master's friend, and her first crush. Now all the chuckle did was to send him into a horrendous coughing fit, forcing Starkiller to be patient while she balanced on one knee on the cold floor.

"Old habits die hard do they not" Vader said, there was no emotion in the voice, no warmth, no coldness, just the voice, but then Starkiller reminded herself, machines didn't feel emotions and Vader was more man than machine these days, rather like the old general grievous. Thought what was man was a force darker than Sideous, darker, but not as deadly.

"Sorry master" she grinned standing up, Anakin was still there though she reminded herself, a small amount, trapped in some forgotten box of Vader's mind, but there was still a small amount of good in him.

"Packing?" Vader inquired tilting his head extravagantly to one side, Starkiller nodded, being machine didn't stop him from expressing emotions, it was just in a different way.

"Yes master, lord Sideous has given me my mission" she explained, thoughts whizzing through her mind as she contemplated why the leader of the Sith had not told his apprentice, even more puzzling was Vader's reaction.

"Of course he did" then in a blink if an eye Vader had his weapon drawn and activated, Starkiller blinked dumbly at the glowing red sabre in his hand before realising that her own body had reacted even before her brain had and he deep orange of her Jedi blade and the deep red of her Sith blade flashed in front of her eyes as Vadar attacked.

* * *

**whoa...Vadar attacking his new colleague over a mission which should better the Sith weird eh? please review :D**

**subaquakat x**


	2. The fight

**Here is the second instalment to the chapter, it has taken me ages for which I apologise, all rights for star wars and the name starkiller belongs to George Lucas. I am only playing in his sandpit of awsomeness. Enjoy...**

* * *

"Master!" screamed Starkiller as she went on the defensive, she had sparred with Vader often, both because of training and out of anger, that was until she had finally been taught control by Sideous. She did as Vader had taught her, did as Obi-Wan Kenobi had taught Vader before: picture your opponent in your mind. True, he was a more able swordsman- hence the immediate defensive stance, but he was old and his bionic arms and legs did not have the same fluidity as her own limbs did. But Vader was fighting to kill and that made him more dangerous than any amount of skill- life had taught her that when someone tried to kill it would strip all morals, he would be feeling not thinking. A Sith's strength is through his passion.

"I am his apprentice" Vader declared and suddenly, amongst the flashing and sparking of the lightsabers Starkiller did not only understand but sympathised. It was not about the mission, it wasn't about jealousy, and Vader was not fighting to kill. He thinks my mission is to kill him, and then, with this moment of clarity came another shocking realisation: Sideous had had this planned. Happiness sprung unbidden from seemingly nowhere and the darkness sang as a result, feeding off of it and twisting the darkness of the girls thoughts, it had been her that had been chosen by Sideous, not her supposed elder, she was more powerful than the chosen one. Not that a spectator of this fight to see that.

"This…" she grunted, desperately pushing Vader back both with her lightsaber and the force, creating a short breathing space. "Is not my mission" she cried, noting with satisfaction that her skills had got better as her opponent flew back and slammed against the wall. "This is not my mission" she repeated waving her lightsaber around in his face.

"Liar!" Vader called, anger leaking into his voice as Starkiller felt herself fly into a wall and stay there, held fast by her opponent's ability in the force. She then felts something brushing against her, something very black and very solid. She cursed under her breath as felt vaders helmet on her forehead, she prepared an attack of her own, lightsabers held loose in both hands, she didn't need them, this was to be a battle of the minds.

Vader pushed against the younger Sith's mind trying to find a weakness and was rewarded with penetrating the first layers of defence, brushing through recent memories and those which were inconsequential: a conversation with a trooper about girls, or what she had had for lunch, at the same time Starkiller was retreating further and further into the citadel of her mind pulling various bits of knowledge and memories with her.

For a spectator it would have been a strange sight, Vader standing over his younger colleague, who looked more of her true age of fifteen years as she sat motionless, crumpled against the wall, except for the occasional squirm that signified Vader going just that little bit further.

Inside, the battle was very much one-sided as Starkiller retreated further and further in on herself as more memories were being left unguarded: old fights or old missions allowing Vader to sift through them.

"Surrender now!" Vadar called, the words echoing around her mind. "You are no match for me and you know it". Inside her mind she didn't hear the humanoid voice, the scratchy metallic voice of her master, but rather the sneering once handsome voice of an ex-Jedi, one that didn't get burnt alive at Mustafa. At the sound of his voice and the acknowledgement that his statement was very much correct Starkiller faltered her and her defences died, memories of her youth came unbidden to the front of her mind, memories of the Jedi. She watched on hopelessly as her life was played out before her, tears streamed down her face as she watched herself laugh and jokes forgotten and feel pain forgotten afresh once more. She mourned loss as if it was new and screamed out as if being tortured.

She didn't realise it stopped, she didn't notice the overbearing silence until she reached out instinctively for her only source of comfort: the Force. Its black tendrils swirled around her mind dipping in and out of shades of grey. She bathed in it like someone would a hot bath letting it fill her up and replenish her as she slowly asked it to take her away on its currents into the dark abyss….

The smell of sulfer assaulted her nose, the heat on her skin as hot as the sun, but instead of it coming from above in the sky it seemed to be coming from all over, the sounds: constant distant booms, natural sounding and the closer and more inhuman sound of metal clanging. Starkiller opened her eyes, the light quickly brought them closed again but not before she understood she was no longer on the ship, no longer in the force and certainly no longer in the Empire. Her eyes flew open; this time she blinked away the sun forcing her sluggish eyes to adjust quicker.

"Mustafa" she breathed, why, of all places had The Force brought her here? She paused, struggling to remember past the flashes of red and blue lightsabers.

"Claudia!" Called a voice. "Padawan its time to go" Starkiller looked up to see a young Jedi Padawan, a very young Jedi Padawan, dressed in the traditional beige costume, her braid defined by her unusually short hair staring straight at her.

"Coming Master!" The girl all but croaked, her voice distorted as a result of her young throat not being used to this particular atmosphere, but there was no denying the eagerness to please in her voice, and the enthusiasm on her face. Something that Starkiller's mentors had then had to whip out of her.

"Youngling" the voice called again, the girl's master came into Starkiller's view, and that of the young girls. His hair was long, as had been the style of the time, his face…. Starkiller couldn't concentrate on his face for any short period of them as if things kept dragging her away from studying it. Every time she brought her eyes up to study it she would find them being dragged slowly away again, was it The Force? Or, Was it the strange familiarity that kept her from looking at him too long, as if she was scared to know who he really was. "Don't run off again!" His voice was firm yet fair, like that of a loveable dad scolding his child. He was young Starkiller realised, this was his first Padawan and fresh out of that rank himself. As she stood in the middle of them the force swirled around her letting her make the basic assumptions of the situation which she was in:

They couldn't see her

This vision is of the Force

She should follow these two characters.

"I'm sorry" Starkiller murmured, hearing it from the girl too.

"If I lost you…. I" the elder of the two Jedi began, causing the girl and Starkiller to look up.

"Yes?" Starkiller prompted again, or was it the little girl, or both. The Jedi Master sighed.

"I don't know what to do with you" he said, his voice full of affection. This was too close for Starkiller, she knew what this was now, it wasn't a vision, it was a memory.

"Liar!" She screamed and before her the scene fizzled and warped, the noises becoming echoy, the colours taking on the swirls of black, the dark blacks and purples of The Force. "Vader." She whispered, remembering how she had been taken from the realms of reality to the supernatural. Remembering her very first bit of training she reached out and grasped onto anything that made her who she was, the scene began to reform around her as she began to chant to Qotsisajak.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free". She repeated it feeling herself grow stronger and more grounded, her eyes closed and her hands over her ears to block out the memory which Vader was forcing her to relive. "I have to defeat Vader" she muttered. "I will have my victory." She said again pushing into The Force with her newfound strength and will power. She did her best not to hear the rockets that would signal the end for the Jedi youngling. "I WILL be set free," she commanded as her eyes flew open to the sight of the ship, her ship, her home, her quarters. Her hand was up and she became aware that she was using The Force to keep Vader in place against the wall opposite. She smilied and the dark side sang to her promising vegence for the pain he had caused her. Vader had been right, this was her true mission, not one that was commanded but one that was just known. Sideous, had, ultimately, chosen her, The Force had chosen her, in a way Vader had also chosen her by brining her back from Mustafa and not letting her die.

Her arrogance broke her concentration and allowed Vader to force himself free and throw Starkiler against the wall he had just been released from so fast that she barely registered what was happening. She crumpled, her vision flickering on and off as she sailed too and from consciousness. Between flashes she saw Vader's lightsaber. It ignited, the point driving toward her heart. She noticed the blue of The Force lightening flashing across her face. She saw The Force, laid out in the all its dark beauty with one thought on her mind: The Force will set you free.

* * *

**Dun dun daaaaaaa**

**Please click that little review button down there**

**Thanks**

**Claws2501**


	3. The end of an era

**Earth Wars Chapter 3**

**Hello again readers,**

**Really am worried about this story, is really any good? I know the idea about Star Wars going to Earth has been done before, but am I really getting it right? Anyone enjoying it even? Or if anyone thinks of anything that can make it better then it would be great to hear from you.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

The first thing Starkiller noticed was how warm she was, and how cosy, this was something that wasn't to be taken for granted for the young Sith Lord. It was strange she contemplated in her moment of comfort: The Jedi had been renowned for their selflessness and yet lived a life of luxury when comparing it to the harshness of training under Sideous. In reality, she felt that it was The Sith that were closer to The Force, having been forced to due to the harsh realities of being supposedly evil.

She snuggled further the clean smelling sheets seeking an extra moment to herself as she asked what happened to land her in such a situation, if there had been one thing that she had been taught: clean smelling sheets meant something had happened. Normally it was always something bad. Her thoughts travelled to her master and friend: Vader, she concentrated on him as she listened to what The Force was trying to guide her towards, then she understood.

"He tried to kill me" She burst out hand reaching down for a lightsaber that wasn't there, shocked she looked up, blinking into the harsh lighting that she had, over a period of time, come to associate with the med-bays of any ship and then she found her own yellow eyes staring into that of her lord and master: Sideous.

"Morning" he whispered, as was his tradition, Starkiller wondered sometimes if he could do anything but whisper. She trembled as she held his gaze out of fear or reverence she wasn't sure, maybe it was a bit of both as was the way of The Sith. He had been a good master to her, the life of The Sith was a hard one, even with them being in power. She would kill this man one day, then her journey to The Dark would be complete, she could not afford to have emotional attachment to him, and Darth Sideous would know this, therefore, in its place was total and utter respect. He had never ever decided to visit her or Vader in hospital before…never. Such an act would have shown affection…weakness…the kind of weakness that he had shown when petitioning for a young slave boy's mother to be released almost 3 decades ago. Again, evil was just a perspective. This visit was something else; it whispered that trouble was coming.

"Master…I….Vader…." Starkiller moaned trying to push through the haze of painkillers and sedatives that must have been administered. How long had she been awake, according to her body that unknown amount of time was too long.

"I know" her master stated warmly, although this time it did not reach his eyes, the yellow radiating displeasure and coldness. "You should have killed him when you had the chance" he states angrily causing Starkiller to look down out of disappointment and respect. She knew deep down he was right, she had grown arrogant during the fight, and that had almost cost her dearly. Worst still, she reflected, it left her master in a troublesome situation, she was not the only one with which arrogance was a problem- there would come a time when soon, Vader himself would rise up and strike. Treachery and betrayal, such was the ways of The Sith.

"I'm sorry master," she whispered, and she meant it, she was never going to make the same mistake again. The next time they crossed blades Vader would die. She was still fighting to stay conscience and she could see she was loosing the battle.

"I know I know," crooned the elder Sith Lord patting his ex-apprentice's forehead. "When you wake it will be in another time."

Starkiller opened her mouth to say something, anything for the level of forgiveness she had just been shown, but something stopped her, The Force pulsing out warnings of blacks and purples. She had been right, there was something going on, and these strange words, said out of context were proof of that. The young Sith struggled for a few moments longer before finally becoming still and sinking into the calming, black abyss of The Force.

"Switch it on" Sideous commands pointing at the medical droid stationed at the other end of the room.

"But Sir, she is too weak for this mission" the med-droid began. "There is a good chance she won't survive the process".

"Are you questioning an order?" Sideous replied angrily as he strode over to stand in front of the droid. "Should I get you decommissioned too?" he asked slyly. The droid practically frowned before looking up at The Sith Lord. Really, Sideous pondered, technology had moved on so much since the very basic programming of the Republic's day.

"She'll die" the droid replied.

"She's my apprentice, that is the chance I will take" Sideous sneered, there was more that one youngling that would be willing, and sensitive enough with The Force. She was expendable. Just.

"As you wish Sir" the droid dipped its head in acceptance before wheeling out to continue with his duties. Sideous watched it go for a moment longer before turning back to his apprentice. He stared at her, lying there peacefully, blissfully unaware of the dangerous procedure she was about to go through. Sighing, he began to push energy towards her, smiling as she accepted it and drank it; she wasn't as expendable as he would like to think.

"It will destroy her" the deep, scratchy emotionless voice distracted Sideous from his work.

"Vader" Sideous breathed turning around. "You have a nerve to try and come here, what was the meaning of the attack". Vader flinched knowing he had done wrong, wrong for his master, not for his old one though, the one he had killed, the one who had his son, the son which was now with the rebels, his daughter, still beneath his feet. Anger roiled off of Vader in waves. It had been Starkiller that had stopped the excape attempt, stopped Leia from going home, but also, had successfully convinced the rebels of Luke's danger to their cause. Both of his children were safe thanks to this girl, well, as safe as they could be. Leia was a lost cause, but Luke, such anger, such passion against Starkiller and the rebels, his alliances being forced to be kept to himself, Starkiller had done much for him.

"Yes my master, but I had to stop her" Vader looked directly at his master.

"Why?" Sideous snapped. "Because you care about her…or him?" Sideous turned back thinking he had won this argument, Vader would pay for his betrayal later, but there was, at this moment in time, more pressing matters to deal with.

"Him" Vader stated, and Sideous widened his eyes at the truth behind his words. "He is not so different to me," he stated again. Sideous smiled at the flaws behind Vader's logic, it showed the beauty of his manipulation and how delusional he really was.

"He is completely different" Sideous snapped. "You need to watch yourself Vader, anyone would think you want this empire to fail". He smiled cruelly; if there was one thing that vader did not like it was his loyalties to be tested.

"No!" Vader exclaimed his anger slowly receding, he turned to face his master, and even though his face did not move Sideous could sense the devastation behind his exclamation. "No master" he repeated, casting around for some kind of defence to back up his words. "But he has a family now". Sideous smiled, really, Vader set himself up when it came to his arguments.

"You wouldn't abandon your apprentice" Sideous said. "You would never abandon your apprentice" Vader looked at him, his PVC mask giving nothing away. "He has everything you wanted, but he was weak, he abandoned The Jedi, and he abandoned his padawan, your friend, your apprentice. Vader's anger was growing again, as was his pain, the pain, his constant companion.

"Commencing countdown to transportation in 30 seconds" the droid said as he wheeled back into the room.

"Is that it?" Vader asked his master, getting answered with a mere nod. At the confirmation the black giant strode out without a backward glance at his friend. Sideous ignored him turning back to his apprentice.

"The empire is falling" he murmmered, but the words were not meant to be heard, but felt through The Force, something of a parting gift to the young apprentice. "This is our last hope" he finished dramatically before he too walked out.

Neither saw the apprentice disappear, and neither spoke of her aloud again.

* * *

**So...I looks like its finished, well, I don't know if its any good to continue it. Essentially the transportation will take her too...ooops...spoilers...as riversong might say (yes I am indeed a whovian too).**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**Claws 2501**


End file.
